


Alive

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Melanie feels alive when she is with him.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 9





	Alive

Melanie feels alive when she is with him. Pushed against a wall, his cock in her, all of her stress pushed away, focused at her center. 

There is a certain aspect of humanity that she feels, at the end of it all. To be human, to be needed, to be vulnerable. To beg for more, more, more until she can't even think straight, until she's a mess at his fingertips. 

She is vulnerable when she is with Bennett. A certain level of trust, of faith, between the two exists-it always has. She never thought it would lead to her in his bed, or anything like that. He makes her feel human, makes her feel so good that she can't even form the words. 

His head between her legs, kissing, licking, nipping, and it's all she can manage to keep from moaning, from pulling him up by his hair and begging into his mouth because please, please, god please she needs him and she needs him now.

Even in the tender moments, where she has her head on his chest, his hands running through her hair, she is nothing less than alive. Nothing less than human, pulled flush against his chest. 

Together, they are alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble that I made instead of writing. Come hit me up on tumblr @onetrainsnowpiercer and yell at me to write :)


End file.
